Metal Madness
by The Chuckinator
Summary: When going for a run, Eggman kidnapping Sonic and changes him and Metal Sonic into each other in order for Metal to try and fool Sonic's friends before he tries to kill them. But Eggman has other plans for Sonic and things are not as they seem.
1. Metal Attack

Metal Madness

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Metal Attack

The day was just starting, and Sonic the Hedgehog was getting out of bed. He yawned and put on a t-shirt, pants, his shoes and gloves, then went downstairs to eat. Tails was in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

Sonic smiled. "I'm good. When did you get up?"

Tails shrugged. "A few hours ago. I've been working on an invention in my lab; it's a machine that can transform anyone into any kind of robot. It isn't finished yet, though."

"That's awesome."

The fox smiled and nodded. "I was thinking we could use it against Eggman once it's done. Want to help me with it later?"

Sonic smiled. "Sure, that would be fun." He got out some cereal and began to eat his breakfast. After they had both finished their breakfast, the two went into Tails' lab. A huge machine could be seen. Sonic looked at it in awe. "So, this is it? How long until it's finished?"

Tails shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. I'd need to test it about a hundred times to make sure it works perfectly."

Sonic nodded, and they began to work. Hours passed, and finally they were finished. Tails smiled and tested it. Lights in the machine flashed as it started up. Tails watched in fascination, eyes growing wider as the seconds passed. A minute later, the doors opened and a small robotic mouse stood in place of the live one he had placed in there.

"That...Tails, this is amazing!" Sonic exclaimed. "You said it can turn anyone into any kind of robotic form?"

Tails nodded and gave Sonic a wide smile. "If nothing goes wrong with him by tomorrow morning, I'll count it as safe to use. Can't be too careful, you know."

Sonic grinned. "I'm going to go for a run. I'll see you later, bro."

Tails watched him leave and smiled. As Sonic ran through Station Square, he thought about Tails' new invention. It was pretty cool. He stopped and looked around but then heard a evil laugh and turned around to see Eggman. Before Sonic could say anything, the scientist pointed and robots came out at him.

"Still up to your old tricks, Egghead?" Sonic asked as he dodged the robots.

For once, Eggman didn't respond to the hedgehog, focused on the next phase of his plan. Bantering with Sonic could wait. At his command, Metal Sonic came out and added himself to the battle. Sonic's eyes widened and he chuckled, lunging towards Metal. But the robotic clone of him did something that Sonic didn't expect. Rather than moving to either dodge or attack, he allowed him to slam into him before grabbing him. Sonic yelled in pain as he was electrocuted, and then fell unconscious.

Eggman grinned. "Now, bring him back to the base!"

Metal Sonic shifted Sonic so he could carry him easier and followed Eggman back to the base. Once they got there, Eggman pushed Sonic onto a table and strapped Metal onto another one. Once he was sure they were secure, Eggman went to another part of the room and got the rest of his device. He got it all set up and clapped his hands together in glee.

Sonic glared at him. "What are you going to do with us, Eggman?"

"I'm going to have the two of you swap places. It's so genius, I'm amazed I didn't think of it sooner."

Sonic and Metal's eyes widened.

"Will it be permanent?" Sonic asked. "Or temporary?"

"Oh, permanent, my dear hedgehog. Do you know what the best part is?" Eggman started chuckling as Sonic glared at him. "Once it's complete, you won't be able to get in my way ever again!"

He activated the machine, and both Metal and Sonic screamed in pain. Eggman laughed as the machine started transferring their minds to the other's body. Metal screamed in pain as his robotic body slowly became flesh and bone. Sonic did the same, managing to glare over at Eggman. His body was turning into metal, changing form as it did so.

Once the transformations were over, Metal and Sonic looked exactly like each other. Eggman grinned and started to wound the newly turned Sonic to make it look like he was the one who was captured. He let Sonic out and the robot stood up, confused at the changes to him and his doppelganger. Looking down at his new body, Metal Sonic flexed his fingers. He grinned and looked at Eggman, then saw the new robotic hedgehog. He wondered what Eggman was going to do next. The evil scientist grinned and spoke.

"Metal Sonic, I need you to go and pretend to be Sonic. Make sure his friends don't know anything has happened to him." Eggman looked at the robotic hedgehog. "You are going to stay here with me. I'm not through with you yet." Metal Sonic nodded, wondering if there would be some sort of mental change. Eggman chuckled and nodded. "You won't keep your own minds forever, of course. You need to get those friends of his out of the way before that happens."

Metal Sonic, now Sonic, nodded and staggered out of the base. Eggman grinned and turned to the new Metal Sonic.

"My friends will not be fooled so easily," Sonic, now known as Metal Sonic, said. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Make you work for me, of course. What else would I do?"

Metal Sonic smirked. "If you think I'm going to work for you willingly, Egghead, then you're sadly mistaken."

Eggman sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy. But how to actually get the hedgehog to work for him using anything short of mind control, he hadn't thought of. For the time being, he just had to keep Sonic in the base. Controlling his robotic body was something he could do easily. He looked at Metal Sonic and then a thought came to him. He chuckled and then spoke. Eggman once again moved to another part of the room, looking for one device in particular. He'd been messing around with something when one of his prototypes was acting up, but never got the chance to use it. He grinned and slammed Metal Sonic onto the table, implanting something in his head. The robotic hedgehog screamed in pain and glared at Eggman. When it was done, Eggman let him up.

"Now, it won't matter what you try."

"Is that so?" Metal Sonic said. Suddenly, he felt himself being electrocuted. The shock wasn't enough to shut his systems off, but Sonic definitely didn't want to feel it again. He groaned and stood up, looking at Eggman. "What have you done?"

"I implanted something in your head that will shock you anytime you try to go against me."

Metal Sonic's optics widened and he sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll help you."

Eggman chuckled and led the newly turned robot deeper into the base. He had some upgrading to do.

* * *

**Author's note: I got this idea from part of a story that VanFullMoonHelsing and I are working on.**


	2. Adjustments

Chapter 2: Adjustments

Sonic was having trouble walking. Using legs made of flesh and bone turned out to be a lot harder than it looked. Because he used to be Metal Sonic, he was used to robotic limbs. But still he continued on. His injuries that Eggman had made were causing trouble. Finally he made it to the house and fell to the ground just as Tails opened the door.

"Sonic!" Tails lifted him as far as he could. "What happened to you? Are you all right?"

Sonic shook his head; he had to keep up his act. "Eggman...wounded me, as did Metal Sonic. He brought me to his base and...I don't know; it's all fuzzy after that."

Tails frowned and helped Sonic to the couch. "It's amazing they captured you," he said. "You're sure you can't remember anything?" The blue hedgehog shook his head. Tails sighed. "Well, whatever he did to you can't be good. I can run some tests, if you want."

"Okay. Thanks, Tails."

The fox nodded and came back with a scanner, then scanned the hedgehog's body. "It's not picking up anything unusual."

Sonic grinned. He nodded and stood up. "Thanks, bro. I was worried there for a moment."

Tails gave him a smile. "No problem. I'm always here to help."

The hedgehog smiled back. He had his mission to kill Tails but wondered how he was going to do that. The doctor did say something about a mental change too. Putting it aside for now, Sonic sat up. Tails pushed him back onto the couch.

"Let me fix up your wounds, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "Fine."

Tails ran from the room to get what he needed, returning a few minutes later. He sat beside Sonic and began to fix his injuries. Sonic watched him as he did it. He found it interesting how much the fix cared for the hedgehog.

A few minutes later, his wounds were healed. Tails smiled and Sonic looked up at him. "Thanks, Tails."

"What was Eggman doing? The usual?"

The hedgehog nodded.

"I can't help but think he had to have done something to you." Tails paused, thinking. After a few moments, he spoke again. "In any case, you're okay, and that's all that matters in the end."

Sonic hesitated. He had his orders from Eggman to kill Tails and his friends but that could wait. He smiled. "Yeah, that's true. So, what did you want to do now?" He asked.

"I'm not actually sure. My machine is complete, and I didn't really have anything else in mind."

"Can we test it?"

"Again? If you want to, I guess."

Sonic shrugged. He wanted to see what kinds of machines Tails had, and this one would be perfect to use against him.

"All right then."

The two went into the lab, and Tails walked straight to the machine.

"Do you want to test it?" Sonic asked.

Tails thought about it and nodded. "Sure. I'll just find something to place in it, start it up, and see if the results are the same as last time."

"Can you or I go inside and use it yet?"

"I don't know if they're are any bad side effects yet."

This intrigued Sonic. "What kind of side effects?"

Tails looked at him. "I don't know. It depends on what goes wrong."

Sonic nodded and Tails began to test the machine. He looked around for something to use.

"Do you see anything I can use?"

The hedgehog looked around. Finally, he saw a lamp and gave it to Tails, who put it in the machine. He entered a few commands and a bright light flashed. In moments, a robotic bird walked out of the machine.

"It works up to this point, but I don't know if any malfunctions happen later or not."

Sonic nodded. "How can you tell if there are any?"

"If it blows up, for one thing." Tails shrugged. "I'll just have to keep checking it."

The hedgehog smirked and nodded in satisfaction, then walked upstairs. He lay down on the couch, getting a feel for this home. He'd just have to get used to this new body that Eggman had given him. Once he was used to it, he would make his move.


	3. Sabotaging the Machine

Chapter 3: Sabotaging the Machine

Tails came up after examining the machine. "There's nothing wrong with it so far," he announced. "I'm starting to think we'll be able to use it against Eggman soon."

Sonic snapped his eyes opened and grinned, then nodded. He stood up and stretched. Rather than allowing the fox to use it against Eggman, he could find a way to alter the device's main purpose. For someone who used to be a machine, it couldn't be too difficult.

"Hey, bro...I'm just wondering, is the roboticization permanent?" He asked.

"I'm hoping I can reverse the process. All it would take is reversing the commands given to it, and flipping one of the switches in back. I need to test that as well, though."

Sonic nodded and then got an idea. If he could sabotage the machine, he could use it against Tails. "Can I take a look at it?"

Tails nodded and watched Sonic leave. Once the hedgehog was downstairs in the lab, he locked the door and got to work. Sonic sat in front of the machine and contemplated how to go about executing his plan. Taking it apart would take too long. He went to the control panel and opened it up, looking at the wires. He could switch them around so that the roboticization takes their free will away. Looking them over, Sonic soon figured out how Tails had them arranged to do as he wanted. Glancing back at the door, Sonic got to work rearranging them.

When he was finished, he closed the control panel and chuckled, wondering what else he could use it for. Sonic went to the door and opened it. He'd decide that later. First, he had to do something about Tails.

"Tails, do you think we could try reversing it now?"

Tails looked up and nodded. He went downstairs, followed by Sonic, and started the machine. It started to shake and sputter for a moment but then stopped. Sonic frowned. He didn't think he had killed it. Tails looked over at him in confusion. "Did you do anything to it?" The hedgehog shook his head. Tails looked at him but nodded and then began to reverse the process. "Let's give this a try. Where are the robots?"

Sonic saw them and put them inside the machine. Tails nodded and started the machine up. Stepping back, he watched as the machine started up again. This time, it transformed them back to normal. The bird had stayed a bird rather than a lamp, but that wasn't that terrible.

"Looks like it works," Sonic said. Now all he had to do was make it permanent.

"I just need to figure out what went wrong earlier, and I'll be done."

Sonic nodded and left. He looked around the house and smiled, then went out the door to go on a run to think about his plan. This acting was easy, but he couldn't help but feel some of the personality of Sonic rubbing off on him. Was the mental change happening already? He hoped it wasn't. That would break his plans beyond saving. If he became normal Sonic in thought, he wouldn't be able to pull it off. He continued to run through Station Square and then into the forest. Suddenly, he heard something and turned around, wondering what it was. Nothing seemed to be there, much to his annoyance. He knew he had heard something. Looking around, Sonic was taken by surprise when something leapt out of the shadows at him. He yelled and saw a wolf bite him. He kicked the animal, causing it to run away, and stood up to see the wound heal instantly.

Confusion came to his face at the sight. A body like the one he had shouldn't heal that quickly. Sonic frowned and shrugged it off, then continued to run. He had to get rid of the other friends as well like Shadow, Knuckles and Silver. A plan began forming in his head as he thought about it. It would take some convincing, but maybe he could get them to become robots as well. If not, he could always find some way of killing them.

He frowned and sped towards Eggman's base; perhaps the doctor could give him ideas. Once he got there, he saw Eggman, along with the new Metal Sonic. Eggman grinned and spoke.

"Do you have them fooled?"

"Yes, Tails believes me to be the real Sonic," he said. "However, I have learned that he has a machine that can turn people into robots. I sabotaged it so that they have no free will. Would you like me to continue to try and kill them, or have them become robots?"

"They could be useful to me as robots." Eggman thought it over. "Yes, do that." Sonic nodded and ran off. Eggman chuckled and turned to Metal Sonic, who looked at him. "Once he's done with that, all of you will help with my plans of conquering the world."

"You won't get away with this, Eggman," Metal Sonic said. "He may be me in body, but not in mind."

"Not yet," Eggman said. "Soon, however, he will."

"And what are you going to do then? He certainly won't be helping you with your plans."

Eggman nodded. "But you will."


	4. Sonic's Plan

Chapter 4: Sonic's Plan

The robotic hedgehog turned away from Eggman, knowing he was right. He nodded and looked at Eggman. "You said that I was going to have a mental change as well?"

"Fortunately."

Metal Sonic glared at him. "Why did you even put these mental changes in him and me?"

"I did it so you would help me. I knew that you wouldn't otherwise. Metal Sonic's change is something I will have to deal with," Eggman said.

"And if I don't help you, I'll get shocked. I suppose I have no choice, then. What is it you want me to do?"

Eggman thought about it. He had already sent the other to do what he needed. Sending him out now would only make things harder. "I'll have you help out around here for now. Can't have you finding some way to help your friends, after all."

Metal Sonic nodded. "Very well," he said. "Just tell me what to do around here."

"You can start by helping me build my robots."

"I will do that, then. When is the mental change going to occur?"

"I'm not entirely sure about that. Hopefully soon."

Metal Sonic gulped, then walked away and began to do what Eggman had told him. He sighed and started to build the robots. The knowledge was already implanted in his head, due to his AI chip. He sighed and continued to work, knowing if he disobeyed he'd get shocked. Eggman had him trapped, and Metal Sonic had no choice but to obey him. Briefly, he wondered how his friends were doing. Knowing Tails, he'd figure out what was wrong soon enough. He only hoped he did before something happened to him. The robot sighed, and continued to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was heading back to his house. He groaned in pain as night fell and soon the full moon appeared. Looking up at the moon, Sonic groaned. He knew what had happened now. Of all the experiences a body could give him, this was not one he wanted. He fell to the ground, shaking in pain. Then, he began to transform.

His body grew in size, muscles thickening his form as bones grew larger. Teeth sharpened and grew longer, causing a snarl of pain to come to his face. Claws grew on his fingers, digging into the ground beneath his hands. Fur thickened, growing coarser as it did so. His face extended farther off his face as his ears twitched. A longer, bushier tail swept the ground behind him as it grew. He fell to the ground on all fours as his hands and feet became paws. Then Sonic raised his head to the moon and let out a howl, running swiftly on all fours into the forest. The moonlight was enough lighting for him as he ran through the trees. What he was looking for, he wasn't certain. His instincts were in control now. Sonic knew one thing was certain: this newfound lycanthropy would mess up his plans greatly.

Sonic sniffed the air as he ran, following a scent he thought he showed recognize. Soon, he came to the wolf that had bitten him earlier. A growl rose in his throat. The wolf looked at him and growled, then ran off. Sonic sighed and decided not to go after the other one. He lay down, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Morning came, and he turned back to normal. Sonic sighed and ran back to the house.

"Tails," he said. "I have something to tell you!"

Tails came into the room, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

"Yesterday I went for a run and a wolf bit me. That night, I turned into a werewolf."

"So... now you're a werewolf? I thought those were only in stories."

Sonic nodded. "I am. I have control in that form, though, so you don't need to worry about anything."

"That's a relief. I wouldn't want you attacking me." Tails smiled and turned toward the kitchen. "You hungry at all?"

"Sure."

Tails nodded and Sonic followed him. If he had control of his wolf form, he could use it to attack Tails and his other friends. "Do you want anything in particular?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, not really. Just make me anything."

Tails shrugged and dug around in the fridge for something that sounded appealing at the moment. A few minutes later, he began to cook some pancakes. Soon, he handed Sonic a plate with them, and he began to eat.

"So, did you figure out what's wrong with the machine?" Sonic asked in between bites.

"No." Tails looked down. "It's strange. It worked when I tried it later. I've never really had that happen before." Sonic grinned but Tails didn't notice. After he finished with breakfast, he stood up and sighed looking around the house. "Now that my machine's done, there isn't much to do around here."

"Didn't you say you wanted to test it on yourself?"

Tails nodded. "Yes, but should I do that right now?"

Sonic thought about it. He needed to take some time with his plan, and shook his head. "Let's wait."

"Should we tell the others about it? I did make it to help against Eggman."

The hedgehog chuckled and nodded. "Sure, let's do that. They might be interested in using it."

Tails smiled once again. He hurried to the door, excited to tell the others all about his latest invention. "Who first?"

"How about...Shadow?"

"Works for me."

The two set off in the direction of Shadow's house.


	5. Testing the Machine

Chapter 5: Testing that Machine

Once they got there, Shadow opened the door and saw them. "You look excited," he told Tails. "What's going on?"

Tails smiled. "I've invented a machine that can turn anything into a robot. Would you like to try it out?"

Shadow thought about it and nodded. "Why not? I haven't got anything else to do."

Sonic smirked. "Very well," he said. "Come with us."

Shadow nodded and frowned; something was different about Sonic, he could tell.

Shadow made sure to lock the house behind him before following them and turning his gaze to Sonic. Everything about the blue hedgehog was the same. Whatever was different with him, Shadow couldn't figure out. He shrugged and followed them.

"Is there anyone else you want to test it on?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails shrugged. "Anyone you can think of? I'm not sure who else would be willing to."

Sonic thought about it; he had to get enough people to turn into robots so that Eggman would have an army. "How about Knuckles, Blaze and Silver?"

"All right. They shouldn't be too hard to find."

Sonic nodded. They went to Silver's house next and rang the doorbell. Silver opened the door and they saw that Blaze was there as well.

"Hey," Silver said. "What do you want?"

"I made a machine that can help against Eggman, and I was wondering if you would like to help," Tails said.

Silver thought about it. "Sure," he said, and looked at Blaze. "Want to help?"

Blaze nodded. "Of course." She looked over at Tails then. "When were you going to use it?"

"Today or tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"Who else is doing it?"

"Shadow, Silver, and possibly Knuckles."

"Tell us when you're ready then."

Tails nodded. "I've already tested it and it works fine." He looked at Silver and Shadow. "When do you think we should use it?"

"If you want to use it against Eggman, we should figure out more of the plan first," Shadow said.

"That will be fine," Tails said. "Let's all go to Sonic's house and figure out a plan."

They nodded and headed off. Sonic followed them, knowing his plan was coming in motion. oThey sat down once they had gotten there, and started trying to decide what to do.

Sonic smiled. "We could use the machine to turn you all into robots. You'll have full control of your actions," he lied. "It would also be permanent, unless you'd want Tails to reverse it afterwards."

The others nodded.

"What about Eggman?" Silver asked. "Does anyone know where he is?"

"He took me to a base in Station Square when he captured me," Sonic said. "I know where it is."

"Then that's where we should go," Shadow said. "Where exactly is it?"

Sonic nodded. "It is on the outskirts of the city."

Tails and the others smiled; now that they knew where Eggman was, they could use the machine.

"You ready?" Tails asked. He was excited to see how their appearances would change.

The other smiled and went downstairs to the lab. They saw the machine and gasped.

"Who will go first?" Sonic asked.

Shadow stepped forwards and looked at Tails. "You said it could transform people into any robotic form?" Tails nodded, and Shadow thought about it. "Transform me into...the Egg Viper."

Tails nodded as Shadow stepped into the machine. He started it up, and Shadow began to transform. Shadow closed his eyes as his body got a metallic look to it. Most of his body turned red, white spikes coming from the lower half as his legs came together and formed the tail. His body grew larger, forming the head of the robot as a yellow and black stripe ran across the front. Two huge spiked wheels came out from the sides, starting to slowly turn as the transformation continued.

Once the transformation was over, the Egg Viper stood in Shadow's place. It came out of the machine and looked around. Tails' eyes widened as he saw how large it was and smiled.

"Are you still in control?" He asked it.

It looked at him, Sonic getting between the two suddenly. "Of course he is, Tails."

Tails nodded and looked at the Egg Viper again. He looked at the others. "What robot do you want to become?" He asked Silver.

Silver thought about it, trying to think over all the robots he knew of.

"I am not sure," he said. "Perhaps the Egg Cerberus?"

Tails nodded. "Okay. Egg Cerberus it is, then."

Silver nodded and stepped into the machine and began to transform. An orange, metallic blindfold came across over his eyes, connecting to a metallic band the same color. The long white head quills moved back and lengthened, forming the rail on the top of the robot's head. An antennae extended upward from where his eyes were, pointing straight up. His face extended into a dog's snout. Silver went to all fours, legs and arms growing in mass and shape before changing to metal. Small sections in the front top of all four were the same orange on his head, the rest becoming a silver color. The tail was raised horizontally, sticking off the curve of its back. Black filled the areas where the metallic joints were, completing the metal beast.

The Egg Cerberus walked out of the machine. It growled, looking at everyone. Tails smiled and Blaze spoke up.

"I'll become the Egg Dragoon."

Tails nodded and started the machine, causing Blaze to transform. Once the transformation was over, the Egg Dragoon stood in Blaze's place. It looked at the other robots, and Tails smiled.

"Now that I think about it, wouldn't Eggman know something's going on?" Tails found himself suddenly worried.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Like thinking someone remade his robots or something. You did kind of trash them, Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "We'll be fine. He forgot about them anyway; he was more focused on Metal Sonic."

Tails nodded. The Egg Viper slithered over to them. It looked at Sonic and Tails, wondering if it could test its new abilities.

"I guess you guys want to test your abilities now." Tails smiled at them. "Go right ahead."

The robots nodded and left the lab, going outside. Tails and Sonic watched them. After a while, the robots stopped. Tails thought about where they were going to stay.

"I can't keep you in here," he said. Tails looked over to Sonic. "Where do you think they can stay?"

"How about in your workshop?"

Tails nodded. "That'll work. How long do you think we should wait?"

Sonic shrugged. "Let's go there as soon as we can; starting tomorrow."

The fox nodded. He led the robots into the workshop and then went back inside. Tails walked down to his lab and his eyes widened as he read the display on the machine. When the machine turned them into robots, it also was taking away their free will. He called for Sonic, who ran into the lab.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The machine is taking their free will away," he said. "I should change them back."

"But they seemed fine earlier," Sonic said. Inwardly, he was glad that his plan had worked.

"Well, yes. But the machine says that's what it's doing."

"Interesting. How long until they aren't themselves anymore?"

Tails shook his head. "I don't know. I doubt it would take long, though."

Sonic grinned and nodded. "Okay, cool. I'm going to go for a run; I'll be back soon."

Tails watched him leave and sighed, wondering how this had happened.


	6. Robots

Chapter 6: Robots

Minutes later, Sonic went to Eggman's base and spoke. "The machine turned Shadow, Blaze and Silver into robots," he said. "They will no longer have their free will soon. Do you know how long it will take?"

"No longer than a day, I would guess."

The hedgehog chuckled and nodded. "Very well," he said, and left. Eggman turned to Metal Sonic and grinned.

"Your friends are becoming my pawns," he gloated. "What are you going to do now?"

Metal Sonic looked at him, his optics glowing. He had nothing to say. Eggman laughed and turned away as the robot went back to work.

Sonic went back to the house. His eyes widened as the full moon appeared and he transformed into a werewolf. He shook his head once the transformation had ended, growling in irritation. This werewolf business was going to make things harder than they had to be.

Tails came out of his lab and saw him. His eyes widened and he ran over to the wolf, petting him cautiously. "Are you all right, Sonic?" No other explanation for the wolf made sense to Tails.

The wolf nodded, growling a little. He lay down on the floor and yawned, putting his head on his paws. Tails chuckled and decided to tell him that he had found a way to change the robots back.

"I found a way to change the robots back," he said. "I was thinking of doing it now before they lost themselves."

Sonic's head shot up. How had Tails done that? This would mess up his plans if the fox did that. He growled angrily. Tails frowned, wondering what was wrong, and went outside to get the robots. Sonic, however, snarled and stood up, following him. Tails looked back at Sonic, confused by his actions. His ears lowered as he moved away from the wolf.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "There's nothing out here except the robots. I'll be fine." Part of him doubted that was Sonic's problem. The wolf growled angrily and walked back inside. Tails walked in, followed by the robots, and went downstairs to his lab. The wolf followed them, hoping to foil Tails' plan. Tails went straight to the machine, explaining himself as he did it. "The machine somehow got programmed to remove your free will. I can only imagine what would happen if you went close to Eggman in a state like that. I figured out how to fix that, though, so don't worry."

The robots nodded and Tails started the machine up. Once he did that, however, Sonic jumped on the machine, ripping out the wires. It exploded instantly and they came out still as robots.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled. "What did you do?"

Tails looked between the robots and Sonic, growing fearful of the situation. Sonic growled angrily and lunged at Tails. He yelled in pain, trying to get the wolf off of him, but Sonic wounded him greatly. Then he let out a long howl and ran out of the house into the forest. Tails whimpered ad tried to get up, finding himself incapable of doing so. Why Sonic had left him like this, he wasn't sure. He groaned and fell unconscious.

Sonic ran through the forest, glad that his plan had worked. He snarled, looking around for prey, and killed some deer. Then he yawned and went to sleep.

The next day, he turned back to normal and groaned, then ran back to his house. The robots were still in the workshop, and he grinned as he walked inside. A few minutes later he walked down into the lab and saw Tails; he would have to lie about not having control. Tails was frowning, looking at the remains of the machine. Pain still throbbed in his body where Sonic had injured him. Wincing, he looked over at where Sonic was standing.

"What got into you last night? Now, our friends aren't going to be themselves, and we have no way of turning them back."

"I'm sorry," Sonic said. "I wasn't in control of myself."

"All right." Tails nodded before wincing again. Pushing himself to his feet, Tails staggered in Sonic's direction, intent on leaving the lab for something to eat.

Sonic smirked and walked up to get breakfast as well. As they were eating, Tails wondered what would happen to the robots. He hesitated to ask Sonic, worried after what had happened last night. The food was half gone before he decided to ask.

"What do you suppose is going to happen to the robots now? Is it possible to make them listen to me?"

"You could try."

Tails nodded. He finished his food, then walked out into the garage. The Egg Viper look at him, its optics glowing. Tails hesitated and spoke to it. "Hey, Shadow." Despite everything, Tails didn't want to think of it as a mindless machine. "Could you...fly around or something?"

The Egg Viper nodded. It walked out of the workshop and flew into the air. Tails hesitated, then looked at the Egg Cerberus. He walked forwards and looked up at it. Tails tilted his head to the side, unsure of what to say. The appearance of the robot gave him an idea then.

"Sit." The Egg Cerberus sat. It looked at Tails, wondering what other orders he would give. Tails laughed and moved forward to lay a hand on the mechanical dog. "Good boy," he said. It looked at him quizzically and then lay down. The Egg Dragoon came up to him and Tails hesitated. He looked at it. "I don't know what to tell you," he said. Tails thought it over a few minutes. "Why don't we see what kinds of things you can do? Come on, Silver."

The Egg Cerberus heard its name and stood up, following Tails outside. The Egg Dragoon followed and they saw the Egg Viper land. All three robots looked at their master. Tails was a little nervous having three of Eggman's robots looking at him, but at least they were on his side now. The only problem was, he wasn't sure what to have them try out first. Or where.

"You know what your abilities are, right?" He asked them. They nodded. "Test them out, then. Just be careful of people and buildings. I don't want you destroying things. It would be nice to see just how powerful the three of you are."

The robots nodded and did so. After a while, Tails nodded in satisfaction. He smiled and led them back to the workshop, then went back inside the house. Sonic looked at him.

"Well?" He asked.

"They listen to me. I'm just glad they do."

Sonic nodded and turned his back, frowning. Then he grinned. Eggman said that they would lose their free will at the end of the day, so that was good.

"Should we do anything about Eggman now? He hasn't really been doing anything recently."

The hedgehog nodded. "Let's head to his base tonight."

Tails nodded. "All right. I'll be ready."

Sonic smiled and sat on the couch, planning out what he should do once they got to the base.


	7. Neo Metal Sonic

Chapter 7: Neo Metal Sonic

Eggman came to see how Metal Sonic was doing, impressed with all the work he had gotten done over the course of the day. The robotic hedgehog looked at him. He didn't want to be working for Eggman but if he didn't, he would get shocked. Metal Sonic sighed and spoke.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" He asked with a hint of harshness in his mechanical voice.

Eggman thought it over, unable to decide what to have Sonic do next. "There is," he said. "Let's give you an upgrade."

Metal Sonic didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of upgrade?"

Eggman didn't say. He took Metal Sonic into his lab and deactivated him, then began to upgrade the robot. When he was done, the robot was now Neo Metal Sonic. Eggman studied Neo Metal Sonic for a few moments longer before activating him again.

The robot groaned and looked at his upgraded body. "What have you done to me?" He asked, shocked.

"I upgraded you," Eggman said. "Everything about you is better now."

"How so?"

"You can now shapeshift," Eggman said. "And copy the data of other life forms. You can also shoot lightning bolts from your hands."

Neo Metal Sonic had to admit, that was amazing. "Those are interesting abilities," he said.

Eggman chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

The robot nodded. He may start to like working for Eggman after all, eve if he still had his own mind.

"Is there a way I can keep my mind?"

"For now," Eggman said. "Have you forgotten about the mental change?"

The robot shook his head. "No, I haven't. I was just thinking it would be nice to keep my mind with these abilities."

Eggman thought about it. Now that Neo Metal Sonic mentioned it, that would be nice. However, he still had to obey him due to the shock implant.

"All right then. I'll see what I can do about it." Eggman grinned. "You won't be able to go against me, in any case."

The robot nodded, and followed his master. Eggman thought as they walked through the base, trying to figure out how he could stop the mental change. He had to admit, it was a little surprising how Sonic had changed his mind about it.

"Why did you change your mind?" He asked Neo Metal Sonic. "About the mental change?"

The robot seemed to sigh. "I just thought it would be interesting to use these powers while I have my own mind."

Eggman nodded and looked through a computer, trying to find a way to stop the mental change. "Will you mind having the mental change?" He asked.

Neo Metal Sonic thought about it, and shook his head. He was going to be a servant of Eggman anyway even with his own mind. "Either way, I'm going to work for you. So it doesn't really matter."

The evil scientist nodded, and then sighed, looking at Neo Metal Sonic. He'd still have the mental change. "You should enjoy them while you can, then. It won't be long before the mental change happens."

Neo Metal Sonic hesitated and nodded. "Very well," he said. "How long until the mental change occurs for both me and Sonic?"

"It should happen sometime this evening."

"That's about the same time that the robots will lose their free will, then."

Eggman chuckled at this and nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Neo Metal Sonic sighed, and then went out of the base to test his new abilities. Keeping a look on his surroundings, Neo Metal Sonic made sure he would be able to see when anyone came close to the base. He nodded and then began to try out his shapeshifting powers. He found that he could transform into anything, as long as he kept his robotic form. A few minutes later, he shot lightning from his hands and nodded in satisfaction. These new powers would be very useful.

Neo Metal Sonic looked around again before heading back inside the base.

"Thank you for upgrading me," he told Eggman. "These powers will come in handy."

Eggman smirked and nodded. "I enjoy upgrading my robots."

Neo Metal Sonic hesitated. "We should make plans for when they arrive," he said. "What did you want to do about the robots, Sonic and Tails?"

"The robots won't be much of a problem. Sonic can take care of Tails."

The robot nodded. He smirked and walked around the base, waiting for them to show.


	8. Battle at the Base

Chapter 8: Battle at the Base

Eventually night fell, and Sonic, Tails and the robots were heading to Eggman's base.

When they arrived, Tails looked around at the others. "You guys ready?"

Sonic nodded and a grin appeared on his face. He chuckled and walked up to Tails. "I'm sorry, Tails...but I have my orders."

"What?" Tails' eyes widened as Sonic approached. "What are you talking about?" Tails stumbled backward, looking around.

"I am not Sonic, you fool. I am Metal Sonic. Eggman turned me organic and had me spy of you I sabotaged your machine so these robots can lose their free will."

Tails' eyes widened as Sonic grabbed him and led him into the base. Neo Metal Sonic's eyes widened. "Tails!" He yelled. The fox saw him and he gasped in shock.

"Sonic!" Tails looked at the hedgehog he had thought was Sonic. "I can't believe I fell for that."

The organic hedgehog chuckled. "I have him," he told Eggman. "What do you want me to do with Tails?"

Eggman thought about it. The mental change would be happening in a few minutes. "Bring him over here," he said. "Neo Metal Sonic can take care of him."

Sonic nodded and strapped Tails to a table. Eggman looked at the robots and grinned, then back to Neo Metal Sonic. "Be prepared for the mental change...Metal."

Tails was confused at what Eggman said. Then he gasped, figuring it out. Wriggling, he found that he couldn't get off the table no matter how hard he tried. Both Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic put their hands on their heads as the mental change began. When they got up, Neo Metal Sonic was now a mindless servant of Eggman, and Sonic was now, well, Sonic. Tails whimpered. He didn't know what was going to happen to him next. Without another thought, he yelled.

"Sonic!"

The organic hedgehog looked up. "T...Tails? What's going on? Let me get you out of here, buddy."

Neo Metal Sonic turned his arms into cannons and aimed them at Tails. Tails flinched away from the cannons, hurting himself in the process. Another whimper rose from him as he wished there was more he could do than lay there. Sonic growled in anger. He closed his eyes, willing himself to transform into a wolf. He just hoped it would work. After a painful minute, a wolf stood in his place.

Neo Metal Sonic's eyes widened in surprise as Sonic snapped his jaws on the chains that were holding him. He stood up just as the robot changed into a metallic wolf and pounced on Sonic. Suddenly, the Egg Viper, Egg Cerberus and Egg Dragoon appeared, now having lost their free will.

"Don't let Sonic get away with this!" Eggman commanded the robots.

They nodded and attacked. Sonic growled in anger; he was too busy fighting Neo Metal Sonic. Tails frowned, wondering what he could do to help. Somehow, he doubted the robots would listen to him anymore. Looking around, he tried to figure out some way to assist Sonic. He saw a syringe on the table labeled, "E-Omega Formula" and wondered what it did. Grabbing it, Tails took a breath and injected it into his system.

A pain hit him and he began to transform. First, he shrank until he was four feet tall. His fur changed to armor. A circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and his tails turned into twin jets installed in his back below the hunch. His head changed as well, growing circular with two optics for eyes. The chest area grew in size, altering into a barrel shape. Two large rectangular shapes grew off the sides at the top, forming the shoulders. An omega sign painted itself onto the front of each shoulder. The top half of his arms and legs became thin metal pipes, attaching to the lower half as they changed as well. His hands and feet became sharp claws as the transformation slowed to a halt. E-123 Omega looked around, locking his sensors on Neo Metal Sonic.

Without thinking, he changed his arm and fired at the robotic hedgehog. The robot roared in pain as the attack hit him head-on, causing Sonic to stand up. The wolf looked at E-123 Omega in shock before running out of the lab as the transformed robot followed him. Eggman growled in anger.

"Get them!" He yelled to the robots.

The robots moved as fast as they could, following the two out the door into the rest of the base. E-123 Omega fired at them again, trying to keep them far enough away that they wouldn't be too much of a threat. Sonic looked back and snarled before E-123 Omega fired a powerful blast at the robots. They roared in pain but it didn't stop them. Neo Metal Sonic was also chasing them, shooting lightning from his hands.

Neo Metal Sonic was going to be the biggest threat to their escape. E-123 Omega fired more shots at him, hoping it would do something about him. The robot shot more lightning bolts at them but E-123 Omega countered it with his own laser fire. Sonic growled again as his ears twitched at the sounds. He ran away from the robots as they came out of the base. Eggman sighed.

"We'll deal with you another time, Sonic!" He shouted, and watched the wolf and the robot retreat.


	9. E-123 Omega

Chapter 9: E-123 Omega  


When they got back to the house, Sonic returned to normal and looked at E-123 Omega. "Tails?" He asked.

E-123 Omega responded to the name, turning to look at Sonic. "Yes?"

"What happened? How did Eggman get you? And why are you Omega?"

"I injected myself with something hoping it would help. You don't remember what happened?"

Sonic shook his head. "Explain."

E-123 Omega nodded and spoke. "Something happened to you when you went out for a run. It was shortly after we tested out my new machine, which is now broken. I'm assuming Eggman attacked and managed to capture you. While you were in his base, he did something to both you and Metal Sonic, more or less having you swap bodies. Metal Sonic, in the form of you, came back looking as if he had been in a fight. Obviously, I helped him, and we both decided to use the machine as soon as we could. Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were transformed into the other three robots that were there. When we went to Eggman's base, Metal Sonic betrayed me and I was captured by Eggman. You and Metal Sonic had a mental change to think that you've been each other forever, and a fight broke out. While that was happening, I became this."

"I see," Sonic said, looking at his body. "So I'm really Metal Sonic, and the other is actually Sonic. Is there a way to reverse the mental change on him?"

The robot thought about it. Then he nodded. "Most likely. I don't see why it couldn't be reversed."

Sonic looked at E-123 Omega, then stood up. "Your transformation is permanent, I assume?"

"Yeah. I should've thought it through better."

"It's fine, Omega," Sonic said, and then hesitated. "Do you mind if I call you Omega from now on?"

"I guess not. It wouldn't make much since to call me Tails."

Sonic nodded and yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Omega's face was expressionless but he waved. The robot sat down on the couch and shut himself down for the night. E-123 Omega wasn't on the couch when Sonic came down the next morning. Instead, he was in the lab, trying to figure out how to continue his inventions with his new body.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

E-123 Omega turned to look at him and spoke in a robotic voice. "Trying to finish these projects. I may have a robotic body now, but I'm still me."

"That's cool. Want me to help?"

Omega shook his head. "No, I can do it. I just have to get used to this body first."

The hedgehog nodded. "Alright. I'm going to have breakfast; you want anything to eat?"

E-123 Omega shook his head again. Now that he was a robot, he couldn't eat. "I can't eat anything. You go ahead."

Sonic looked at E-123 Omega in concern, wondering what he could do now. "Are you okay, E-123?"

Omega picked something up, trying not to break it. "I'm fine, Sonic."

"Well, I was just thinking...since you can't eat anymore, is there anything else you can't do? I don't mean to sound rude."

E-123 Omega looked at him. He seemed to sighed and then nodded. "There are a lot of things I can't do now. Basically, if it's directly related to having a body like yours, I can't do it."

"Like what, Omega?"

"Eating, smelling, actually feeling what I'm touching, bleeding, stuff like that."

Sonic nodded in understanding. "I see," he said, feeling a little pity for the robot. Then he smiled. "I'm still here, and I don't think of you any differently because you're a machine."

E-123 Omega processed this. "Thanks." There was a pause while he looked at Sonic again. "You will be able to fix it when something happens to me, right?"

"Sure. Your programming shouldn't be that hard to fix."

"What about my body? I can't fix that on my own."

"I could fix that," Sonic said. "In fact, how about I see what it looks like."

Omega nodded. He shut down and Sonic opened the control panel on his back. Sonic took his time examining Omega, making sure he knew how everything was before closing the control panel and closing it. The robot turned itself on again and looked at Sonic.

"I can do it," Sonic said. He gave him a smile. "Just let me know when you need anything."

E-123 Omega nodded and walked upstairs. It looked around, wondering if it should test its new abilities. It already knew how to use them, of course. But most of them couldn't be used indoors. Sonic probably wouldn't appreciate it, at any rate. "I'm going to make sure everything works as it should," he said.

The hedgehog nodded and watched E-123 Omega leave. Ten minutes later, the robot walked back inside and nodded.

"What should we do now?" Sonic asked.

"Something needs to be done about Eggman," Omega said. "Now that he has four powerful robots working for him, he's likely to attack somewhere."

"I agree," Sonic said. "Can you fix that machine that can turn people into robots?"

Omega nodded. "It will take some time."

"Great. I'll let you handle it, then. I'm going to go for a run, so I'll see you later." The robot hesitated but then sighed. Sonic noticed this and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like this." Omega said.

"Hey, it'll be fine. If I see Eggman, I'll let you know."

He ran out the door, leaving E-123 Omega to wonder if he was going to be all right. Pushing it aside, Omega returned to the lab to see what he could do about the machine. He examined it and saw that only the wires had been torn off. All he had to do was replace them; this wouldn't take too long. Omega looked through his drawers, making a note to sort out the lab later. After a couple minutes, he found the wires and pulled them out. The robot took the broken wires out and replaced them. A few minutes later, the machine was working again. He nodded in satisfaction and walked out of the house to see how Sonic was doing. He couldn't help but notice, however, that he was beginning to think more like a normal robot. Omega shook his head. He supposed it was inevitable, but he didn't want to lose too much of himself. Going against Sonic was something he never wanted to do, robot or not. He sighed and continued to walk. A few minutes later, he saw Sonic coming back from his run. The hedgehog smiled and nodded.

"Hey," Sonic said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," he said.

Sonic nodded. "I haven't seen Eggman anywhere; most likely he's still at the base with the other robots. What have you been up to?"

"I fixed the machine."

"That's great! We need more robots to counter Eggman's."

"I fixed it so they'll have their will, unlike the last three."

"Sure," Sonic said. "Who should we get? We mentioned Knuckles last time."

"Ask him. I'll stay at the lab."

Sonic nodded, and ran to Mystic Ruins to see Knuckles.


	10. The Egg Wyvern

Chapter 10: The Egg Wyvern

He saw Knuckles and grinned. "Hey, Knux," he said. "I was wondering if you wanted to test out a machine that Tails invented. It's pretty important."

Knuckles stared at him before looking behind himself. "What about the Master Emerald?"

"This is more important than your stupid emerald, Knuckles! Eggman has Neo Metal Sonic and other robots at his command and is planning to take over Station Square!"

Knuckles' eyes widened and he ran after Sonic. Once they got there, Omega looked at them. Knuckles was surprised to see him here. "Omega! Where's Tails?"

"Knuckles, this is Tails. He's transformed himself into E-123 Omega," Sonic said.

"Why did he do that?" Omega looked at him and explained. Once he was done, Knuckles nodded in understanding. "So you want me to become a robot," he said to Omega. "Sure, I'll do that. Will it be permanent?"

"The machine can be programmed to reverse it," Omega said in his robotic voice.

Knuckles thought about it. "I guess I'll decide later. What can it change me into?"

"Any kind of robotic form," E-123 Omega said. "Shadow was turned into the Egg Viper, Silver into the Egg Cerberus and Blaze transformed into the Egg Dragoon. All their transformations are permanent, but they don't have free will anymore. I fixed that, however, so you'll have free will as a robot."

"All right. Change me into something."

Omega nodded. "What robot do you want to become?"

Knuckles thought about it. "The Egg Wyvern, I think."

Omega processed what Knuckles said and then went into the lab. Knuckles stood in the machine as E-123 Omega pushed a few buttons and started the machine up. A few minutes later, Knuckles began to transform.

Knuckles sighed as he felt himself begin shifting. His feet altered to metal, growing long and molding to have a single point where his toes should be. The front of each foot colored white, the rest staying red. His hands shifted as well, growing larger and turning slightly. Four fingers became the four tips of the wings, outstretched as his hands shifted into the metallic wings of the Egg Wyvern.

His entire face shifted, opening up as it turned to metal. Two white guns came from the sides of his head, one on each side. His eyes changed to a robot's, retaining their purple color. Metal spread downward, covering the rest of him as it transformed as well. His neck extended, curving as it did so. The body formed afterward, barely present before giving way to the short legs.

Completing the transformation, a long metallic tail of spiraling red and green extended from the back of its body. The tip of the tail had four black point around a larger middle one. This hit the floor as he shifted and the transformation ended.

The Egg Wyvern stepped out of the machine and looked at its new body.

"Awesome," Sonic said.

E-123 Omega looked at the Egg Wyvern and smiled. "Do you like your new form?" The Egg Wyvern nodded and flapped its wings a little. "That's good to know."

Sonic smiled as well and looked at Omega. "I'm just wondering, can you turn back to normal using that machine?"

E-123 shook his head. "I don't think so. The transformation happened under different circumstances, and it was done by Eggman."

"Alright, then. That's fine. Well, what shall we do now, Omega?"

E-123 Omega thought about it. He looked at the Egg Wyvern and then at Sonic. "You could test working together. Then, we can go after Eggman."

Sonic nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"There are numerous ways that I can assist you," Omega said. "Just give the order."

The hedgehog hesitated. He didn't want to be ordering E-123 Omega around, but he was a robot and had to have orders. Sonic nodded and thought about what the robot could do. Then he spoke. "You have a lot of guns, right? You can use those. The easiest way into the base will be blasting a hole in the wall. It's not like he isn't expecting us."

E-123 Omega nodded. "As you wish," he said.

Sonic frowned. It sounded like E-123 Omega was becoming more robotic. "Are you sure you don't want to at least give the machine a try?"

The robot shook his head. "I'll be fine," he said.

Sonic sighed. At least Omega would listen to him. "You know I rarely have plans, so here it is. We go in, and destroy everything. Shouldn't be too hard."

Omega processed this and nodded. "Understood. Changing primary programming now."

Sonic looked between the two and smiled. "We should make this the last time we have to deal with him, though. Think you can do that?" The robot nodded and walked out of the room as the Egg Wyvern followed him. Sonic sighed, hoping that he was right. He followed the two robots and smiled. "Let's go see how powerful you are," he said to the Egg Wyvern. "Then, we'll be ready."

The Egg Wyvern growled. It went out of the house and flew into the air, then landed. Sonic looked at it, impressed. "All right, try something out. Just don't hit anyone with it."

The Egg Wyvern nodded. It flew into the air and started to fire its missiles, hitting the ground. A few minutes later, it was done practicing and landed.

Sonic was impressed with it, and nodded. He looked at Omega. "Is there anything else we should figure out before we go?"

Omega thought about it and nodded. "How are we going to deal with the others? All four of them are powerful robots, and shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Is there some way to reverse the mental change on him and me? We'd be more powerful and will have free will."

"It will take time to think of something with that effect." Sonic nodded. Omega thought about it. He could modify the machine to do that, and it should take a day. "By tomorrow, I could have the machine programmed to accomplish what you're asking."

"Thanks, E-123 Omega."

Omega turned and went back to the lab to modify the machine.

Sonic nodded and looked at the Egg Wyvern. "What are we going to do with you?" He asked it.

It looked at him, shifting weight and moving its wings. The hedgehog chuckled. He saw it walk into the workshop and nodded, then saw that night was approaching. A few minutes later, the full moon appeared and he transformed into a wolf.


	11. The Plan

Chapter 11: The Plan

Sonic stretched, growling a little before finding somewhere to go to sleep. There wasn't much sense in going out and tiring himself out. He howled and ran off into the forest before finding some prey. It didn't take him long to do so. Once he did, the wolf killed some deer and ate the remains, then prowled the forest to explore. A few hours later, he lay down on the ground to sleep.

When the sun rose the next morning, Sonic was himself again, sprawled out on the ground. He groaned and looked around, remembering what he did last night. Sonic sighed; he enjoyed being a werewolf but he wished he had control. Sometimes he did, and other times he didn't. He could transform at will as he found out at Eggman's base also. Sonic stood and stretched. In any case, he had to get back to Omega and the egg Wyvern.

He ran back to the house and saw the Egg Wyvern still in the workshop. It was deactivated for now but he knew it would turn itself on when they needed it. Sonic smiled and walked into the house.

"Hey, E-123!" He yelled. "You have the machine ready?"

Sonic walked into the lab, causing the robot to look at him. E-123 Omega nodded.

"It's ready. All we need is Neo Metal Sonic."

"Just one question," Sonic said. "Won't Neo Metal Sonic's mind cause him to turn against us?"

E-123 Omega thought about it; he wasn't sure. Neo Metal Sonic, before the mental change and body switch, was actually Sonic, and the hedgehog standing in front of him was the original Metal Sonic.

"If he does, it shouldn't be that hard to deal with him," he finally said.

Sonic nodded. "Alright," he said with a smile. "Let's do this."

The Egg Wyvern activated and the three went to Eggman's base. It took a while, but they finally got there. E-123 Omega looked at Sonic, then turned his hand into a cannon and blasted the wall in. Sonic gave him a smile before running inside the building.

"We need to find Neo Metal Sonic and get him to the machine." E-123 Omega and the Egg Wyvern nodded. "Any ideas how to do that?" Sonic looked around, trying to decide which direction to go in first.

E-123 Omega activated its sensors, scanning the base for Neo Metal Sonic and Eggman. "They are not far," it said. "Follow me."

The hedgehog nodded and followed the two robots. Soon, they came to the main lab and saw them. Neo Metal Sonic turned to look at them as they came in. The other robots were activating again as they entered the room.

"You shouldn't have come here," he said to them. "Our robots and I are far stronger that yours."

Sonic smirked. "Really? I think these two are strong enough to handle it."

Neo Metal Sonic glared at him, his optics glowing. E-123 Omega stood in front of Sonic and activated its weapons. He fired at Neo Metal Sonic as Sonic looked around for his next move. Neo Metal Sonic chuckled and blasted lighting from his fingers, shocking the robot. E-123 Omega got out of the bolts and fired once again. Sonic hesitated, looking around for a serum that would help. He ran from table to table, searching quickly and avoiding any shots fired in his direction. He wasn't sure what kind of serum could help, but he was certain he would know when he found it.

A few minutes later, he saw a serum that was labeled as "E-102 Gamma". Thinking nothing of it, he plunged it into his skin and began to transform.

The transformation started by changing him into metal and having him shrink. He was taller than Omega, with a head resembling the other robot's. His body was more rounded than the other's, with a similar contraption coming around his waist as well. A white stripe painted itself down the front of his torso, blending with the metal flap hanging from the belt around its waist. Round shoulders connected to the top of his body, going into thin red arms that ended with a yellow wrist. His hands changed black, with his fingers molding into three that changed into a gray color. Both knees bent backward, decreasing his height due to the way he was standing. They changed both in color and design, matching his arms. To finish it, his feet became black metal with a small green area in front between what resembled two toes.

E-102 Gamma looked around and locked his sensors on Neo Metal Sonic, then fired. He joined E-123 Omega and the Egg Wyvern and they continued to fight. The other robots helped Neo Metal Sonic, though some of their abilities were limited due to the space they were fighting in. A few minutes later, Gamma and Omega combined their fire and hit Neo Metal Sonic, who screamed and fell to the ground. E-102 Gamma looked at Omega, who had fully become a robot.

"Are you okay, Omega?" He asked.

"There is nothing wrong."

Gamma sensed that the other robot was now fully robotic in everything he did. "We should bring him back to the lab." Gamma looked over at Neo Metal Sonic as he spoke.

The other nodded and scanned Neo Metal Sonic. "My sensors indicate that he is deactivated right now."

E-102 Gamma picked the other robot up, and they raced back to the lab with the Egg Wyvern following behind.


	12. Betrayal

Chapter 12: Betrayal

Gamma set Neo Metal Sonic down once they arrived at the lab and turned to Omega. "What do we have to do?"

"You need to return to your normal form before we can continue," E-123 Omega said.

"So, I should try to use the machine to change back to normal." Gamma walked toward the machine.

Omega nodded as E-102 Gamma walked into the machine. He started it up, wondering if Gamma would revert back. E-102 Gamma stood in the machine, waiting for the light to die down and reveal if he'd changed back or not. Nothing felt different yet. A few minutes later, the machine finished its job.

E-102 Gamma walked back out and looked at himself. He shook his head. Omega frowned, wondering what else to do. "Why did you inject yourself with a serum?" He asked E-102.

"I figured it would be more helpful against that many powerful robots. Do you know why I can't change back?" E-102 asked.

Omega shook his head. Then he thought about it. It was probably the same reason he couldn't; because he injected the serum to transform and not use the machine. "Eggman created the serum. That's the most likely reason why the machine can't change you back."

E-102 Gamma seemed to sigh. "Your modifications will only work if I change back, I assume?"

"That is how I had it programmed."

"Alright, then. I guess it won't work now. This transformation is permanent, right?"

Omega nodded and sighed, trying to think of a way to reverse the mental change now that Sonic had become Gamma. "I'll see if I can come up with a way to reverse the mental change despite the permanent transformation to your body," he said.

E-102 Gamma nodded and waited. A few minutes later, Omega had done it. He looked at the other robot and nodded. Gamma and Neo Metal Sonic walked into the machine, and Omega turned it on. When the machine turned itself off, the two came out of it.

"How do you two feel?" E-123 Omega asked.

Neo Metal Sonic and E-102 Gamma looked at each other, then back at Omega.

"A little strange," Gamma said. "I'm thinking like Metal Sonic again."

Neo Metal Sonic looked around, then chuckled and smirked. "I feel fine for now, but I could use some changes to my body." E-123 Omega nodded. Neo Metal Sonic looked at his hands and thought of how exactly he wanted to alter his body. "Transform me into a robotic dragon," he said.

E-123 Omega hesitated. Then it looked at the robot and nodded. Neo Metal Sonic walked into the machine and waited for Omega to input all the commands. When it was done, he began to transform.

Neo Metal Sonic's face changed first, becoming an open dragon's mouth, complete with pointed metal teeth. The eyes changed as well, becoming two horizontal lines, one higher on his face than the other. The white streaks remained on the top three points coming from the back of his head. His neck grew longer, resembling a dragon's. His shoulders changed next, becoming larger and rounded. His arms didn't change in much but size, most of the alterations happening to the lower half. The left hand had four claws that made up his fingers as a flamethrower took the place of his right. Large spikes covered the area of his back, curving slightly toward the ground. The lower half of his body altered next, legs altering to a long tail and moving to the bottom of his back. Shorter spikes stuck off parts of it. The transformation completed in a few minutes, leaving an armored dragon in Neo Metal Sonic's place.

When he walked out, he roared in pride. E-102 Gamma and E-123 Omega looked at the dragon in surprise.

"You must be a lot more powerful now," Omega said.

Metal Madness nodded. "Of course," he said with a sneer. Then he roared, knocking E-123 Omega to the ground. "You made a grave mistake when you gave me my free will back. I am not Sonic anymore; I am Metal Madness! Eggman did a great thing for me when he turned me into Metal Sonic. Now I will take over Earth, starting with Station Square!"

Omega raised himself back to his feet. If what he processed was correct, then he would have to stop the robotic dragon.

"You will not do that," the robot said. "I will stop you." Metal Madness growled, then flew out of the house. Omega looked at Gamma and motioned for him to follow him. "It would take the two of us as well as the Egg Wyvern to defeat him."

E-102 Gamma nodded and followed E-123 Omega outside. They looked at the Egg Wyvern. It saw them and activated itself.

"We need to go after Metal Madness," Omega said. "It will take over the world if we don't do it now." The Egg Wyvern nodded. It looked at them, awaiting its orders. E-123 Omega spoke. "We need to go to Eggman's base," he said. "That is most likely where his is heading."

The Egg Wyvern nodded and got up. Spreading its wings, the robot took flight in that direction. The other two robots soon followed.


	13. Serums and Upgrades

Chapter 13: Serums and Upgrades  


Once they got there, they saw that Eggman was calling his robots to attack Metal Madness. That did no good, however, as the robotic dragon destroyed them. The Egg Viper, Egg Cerberus and Egg Dragoon were helping him. Eggman looked at E-102 and E-123, a grin appearing on his face. With the way things were now, it wouldn't be difficult at all to rid himself of the troublesome robots. Al he had to do was have them get in Metal Madness's way.

"We need to stop Metal Madness," E-123 Omega said. "Are there any other transformation serums that we can use?"

Eggman nodded. "Of course there are. I can bring you to them while these four are fighting."

"What kinds do you have?"

"More than I can explain. When we get there, the two of you can choose whichever ones you want." E-123 Omega nodded and followed Eggman into the base as the Egg Wyvern joined the fight. E-102 Gamma followed the two slowly. "How are you planning to use the serum, though?" Eggman asked as he lead the robots. "You can't very well inject something into metal."

The two robots looked at each other. E-123 thought about it and then told Eggman. "It should work if the serum is mixed with the oil that keeps us running."

Eggman nodded. E-102 Gamma looked at E-123. "Are you saying we can transform ourselves into more robots?" He asked. "How can we if these forms are permanent?"

Omega looked at Gamma. "We just can't change back to a body of flesh. Another robotic form isn't so hard to accomplish."

E-102 nodded. When they got to the main base, they looked at all the serums. Eggman stood off to the side, awaiting their decisions. There were many serums there. All of them could transform them into other robots, and even the ships that Eggman had. E-102 thought about it and then picked out the Metal Sonic serum.

Eggman nodded and looked at Omega. "What about you?"

Omega thought about it. He wasn't sure. "What is the most powerful serum you have?" He asked.

"The Egg Carrier," Eggman said.

E-123 looked at him. "Can this be temporary instead of permanent?"

Eggman nodded. "Of course. I'll just need to make some minor alterations to the serum."

The two robots nodded. Eggman took the serums and did so. After a few minutes, he handed them back to the two robots. E-123 Omega injected the serum, and began to transform into the Egg Carrier. The front tip of the ship formed, flattening as the it turned red in color. The bottom side of the ship came into being, hovering above the floor. From that, the rest of the ship took form, altering the shape already there by expanding in size. At the back end of the ship, two red wings came out at the back. The sign of the Eggman empire painted itself onto the panels on the side. Upper layers of the ship defined themselves, coming up to a heavily armored top. The inner area of the ship constructed, floors and walls forming before anything else. When it was done, a smaller version of the Egg Carrier was sitting in the base. It would grow larger once it got outside.

Eggman's eyes widened. He looked at the ship and chuckled. It flew outside and started to grow larger. When it was done, it was the full size Eggman had originally intended for it to be. The Egg Carrier also had weapons that it could use against Metal Madness, and started to fire on the robotic dragon.

Back inside the base, E-102 Gamma thought about the serum he was holding. He set it down and picked another one up that said, "Mecha Sonic." The robot grinned and injected himself with the serum, beginning to transform instantly. The head changed, becoming larger and resembling Metal Sonic's. This face had a mouth, though. The same pointed black nose stuck off the top curve of the metal face. The back of his head constructed more quills than Metal Sonic had, equaling the number Sonic had on the back of his. Longer ears stood from the top of his head. The body changed as well, growing smaller. Yellow shoulders took the place of the ones he had, nearly connecting with the large yellow stripes he had going down both sides of the chest. Three spheres took the place of his upper arms, going into a large yellow forearm. The hands he had shifted into white, five fingered hands. His back was made entirely of something resembling the quills Sonic had on his back. Thin black pipes connected the spheres on the bottom of his body with the lower legs. Those morphed into a thicker form, resembling Metal Sonic's as well. A small yellow triangle showed where his robotic knee was. The feet changed, a white square shape coming up over the red and blocking part of his blue legs. The rest of the feet became red.

Mecha Sonic looked at his new body and chuckled. Then he saw Eggman, and turned his hand into a cannon, and fired at the scientist.


	14. Mecha Sonic

Chapter 14: Mecha Sonic  


Eggman was caught unawares. The scientist wouldn't have been able to get out of the way even if he tried. He was hit head-on, dying instantly. The robot smirked evilly and flew up to the Egg Carrier. The Egg Carrier was focused on Metal Madness, barely even registering the robot flying over. It continued to fire at the robotic dragon, but was making him angry instead. Mecha Sonic flew inside the Egg Carrier and looked around, then went up to the controls and began to use it.

The Egg Carrier stopped firing at Metal Madness. As Mecha Sonic controlled it, he aimed at the Egg Wyvern instead. The Egg Wyvern, however, flew out of the way and dodged the bullets. Mecha Sonic glared at it and landed the Egg Carrier. He walked out of the ship, knowing it would turn back to E-123 Omega soon. The Egg Wyvern attacked him as soon as he'd exited the ship. Mecha Sonic ignored the Egg Wyvern; he had more important things to do. A few minutes later, he noticed the Egg Carrier transform back into E-123 Omega, who looked at him.

"Why have you betrayed us?" E-123 asked.

"Don't you remember who I originally was? I used to be Metal Sonic. Of course I would betray you."

E-123 Omega glared at Mecha Sonic. He heard a loud roar as Mecha Madness transformed into Mecha Overlord, his most strongest and powerful form.

"What are you going to do?" He asked Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic was silent, calculating the consequences of the different moves he could make. He flew up to Metal Overlord and stared at the robotic dragon.

"What do you want, Mecha?" Metal Overlord asked.

"I wanted to know if you needed any help conquering this planet."

Metal Overlord roared loudly. "You wish to help me; I can see it. Of course you can."

Mecha Sonic smiled. Turning, he looked down at E-123 Omega. "You were a fool to trust me," he said. "Now that Metal Overlord and I are working together, there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

E-123 glared the the both of them. "I can come up with something."

Mecha Sonic chuckled and looked at Metal Overlord. The two flew off towards Station Square, causing E-123 to watch them leave. He closed his eyes, changing his primary programming to the destruction of Metal Overlord and Mecha Sonic. He knew that he wasn't the most powerful robot, but that could change with Eggman's serums. He looked at the other robots and gave them orders.

"Do your best for the people in the city. We can't let them take control of the planet."

The Egg Wyvern, Egg Cerberus, Egg Dragoon and Egg Viper nodded, and left to the city. E-123 Omega sighed and went back into the base. He saw Eggman's dead body and frowned, then looked though the serums again. There had to be something that could assist him. Running through them all, he reminded himself how powerful Mecha Sonic and Metal Overlord were. Maybe another vehicle would work, or some type of stronger robot. Omega continued looking through the serums, annoyed with how long it was taking him. Nothing seemed to stand out yet.

A few minutes later, he found some. One could transform him into the Egg Emperor and the other could turn him into the Egg Fort, another flying ship but with more powerful weapons. Omega nodded. If he could figure out how to use these in battle, they would help him immensely. He turned and left the room, heading for the front door of the base.

The robot looked at the two serums, wondering which one to use. A flying fortress would be nice to attack from above, but the Egg Emperor was pretty powerful too. However, Mecha Sonic and Metal Overlord had the power of flight.

"The others could help with the flight," Omega reminded himself. Choosing between the serums was harder than he had calculated it to be.

Eventually, he decided on the Egg Fort. Omega looked around before injecting himself with the serum. He knew that it would take a few minutes, so he walked out of the base. A few minutes later, he felt himself being to transform. His body grew to a massive size before the rest of the transformation took place. It rose into the air as well, changing his outer form afterward. A giant drill made up the front tip of the ship. Wings grew from the ship's sides, two smaller drills on those as well. The engines and weaponry added to the ship's size, showing off what firepower it had. Color changed next; most of it became purple while all three drills became a shade of green. Despite not necessarily having to, the inside of the ship altered to how Eggman planned it to look. when it was done, the Egg Fort was ready.


	15. Battle in Station Square

Chapter 15: Battle in Station Square

The Egg Fort started its engines and flew into the air, heading towards Station Square. When it got there, Metal overlord and Mecha Sonic were fighting the robots. It stayed back for a few moments longer, deciding the best course of action to take. Simply going over and shooting things wasn't going to help much. The other robots weren't doing a very good job. Mecha Overlord was battling them ferociously, knocking them to the ground and roaring. The Egg Fortress didn't waste any more time, firing at Metal Overlord. As it had wanted, this drew the giant robot's attention to it instead.

Metal Overlord growled and flew towards the Egg Fort, which continued to fire at the robotic dragon. The Egg Fort moved doing its best to avoid Metal Overlord. Mecha Sonic flew up and looked at it. He chuckled and turned his arms into cannons, then spoke.

"You may be more powerful now, but you still can't stop us."

The Egg Fort charged up its lasers and fired at Mecha Sonic. The robotic hedgehog dodged out of the way and flew towards the ship. The other robots tried to help. The Egg Wyvern flew over, protecting the ship from attack. However, Mecha Sonic ignored it and focused his attacks on the Egg Fort. The Egg Fort tried to fire back but it was slowly being destroyed. The Egg Viper flew up as well, joining the Egg Wyvern's attempts.

The two robots attacked Mecha Sonic, but he was too busy destroying the Egg Fort. Nothing they did stopped Mecha Sonic's attack, much to their disappointment. Soon, the Egg Fort was nearly destroyed. Smoke was coming from its hull as Mecha Sonic pressed the attack. The three robots could take no more and attacked. All three attacking at once forced Mecha Sonic away from the Egg Fortress. Mecha Sonic smirked and fired a cannon at the Egg Fort. The attack hit the ship, causing it to explode and fall to the ground.

The other robots looked at the ship as it fell before turning their attention back to Mecha Sonic. There had to be something they could do about him. Mecha Sonic chuckled, then flew down to the ship to make sure it didn't turn back into E-123 Omega. When he landed, the ship was trying to alter back to its original form. Charging them again, he fired his cannons at the changing ship.

The ship exploded instantly. The other robots looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. E-123 Omega had more or less been their leader. Then, the Egg Wyvern flew towards the other robots. It put a wing on them and concentrated. Suddenly, the robots began to merge together. All three robots shifted in shape, morphing against one another. The Egg Cerberus remained itself, forming the bottom half of the robotic creature. The Egg Viper's tail attached to the Cerberus, replacing the tail the Cerberus used to have. The spinning disks from the sides of the Egg Viper attached to the Cerberus's hips, keeping up their slow turning. The wyvern connected to the front of the Cerberus, molding with its chest and shoulders. The long metal wings of the wyvern stretched out, flapping slightly as the metal finished fusing.

Metal Overlord and Mecha Sonic's eyes widened as they saw the gigantic robot. It roared loudly and then attacked. Lasers shot at the other robots as it moved forward. The gigantic robot fired its own weapons, hitting Metal Overlord. The dragon growled, attacking violently. Then he looked at Mecha Sonic.

"Destroy other cities," he said. "I will deal with this one." Mecha Sonic nodded and flew away to find some other city to destroy. Metal Overlord growled and turned to the fused robot. "You are strong," he said with a sneer. "But I am even stronger!"

He charged his flamethrower, and shot flames towards the robot. The robot moved back as the flames hit it. It responded with an attack of its own, firing through them at Metal Overlord. The robotic dragon roared and flew towards the robot, latching his jaws around its neck. It moved, trying to get the dragon's jaws from around its throat. The front legs came up, hitting the dragon. Wings beat against the air as well, trying to pull back.

Metal Overlord, however, was too strong. The fused robot's throat was torn out, leaving its head to fall as the Metal Overlord pulled away from it. He roared in victory as the robot landed on the ground with a thud. It was weak and almost destroyed. But it wouldn't give up yet. Firing all its weapons at once, the robot tried to get back to its feet. Metal Overlord roared and countered the attack.

The fused, headless robot didn't stand a chance. It took the full blast of the attack as it tried to move out of the way. Metal Overlord snarled as he saw it was still alive...but the robot couldn't do anything now. Metal Overlord was pleased with what he had accomplished and turned away. Mecha Sonic would have found a good place to start on next.

He growled and flew into the air, heading towards the next city. The robot lay there, unable to get up and go after Metal Overlord. Hopefully, something would happen and that monster would be stopped. It had failed in its mission, as did E-123 Omega. But there was still the Egg Dragoon that was healthy. That alone wouldn't be strong enough to stop Mecha Sonic and Metal Madness, but it had to give it a try.

The broken robot looked up and saw the Egg Dragoon. It saw the other, then ran after the two evil robots. The one left shut down and began to repair itself. Every robot had a weakness somewhere. All the Egg Dragoon had to do was find it and use it.


	16. The Egg Emperor Appears

Chapter 16: The Egg Emperor Appears  


The Egg Dragoon came to Central City and saw Mecha Sonic and Metal Overlord destroying it. It wanted to go over and stop them, but had to figure out an intelligent plan of attack first. Looking for weaknesses, especially. It knew that Metal Overlord was invincible, so it couldn't do anything to hurt him. Mecha Sonic, however, was different. His weakness was electricity. Since Egg Dragoon had electrical attacks, it could use them to stop Mecha Sonic. The Egg Dragoon did its best to get to Mecha Sonic while the other was focused on destroying the city.

Mecha Sonic saw it and chuckled. Defeating this robot would be easy. Suddenly, the Egg Dragoon charged up its drill and swiped an electrical attack at the robot. Mecha Sonic avoided the brunt of the attack, still finding himself greatly damaged by the electricity. He growled in anger. If this kept up, he would find himself either deactivated or destroyed. Mecha Sonic moved away from the Egg Dragoon, frowning.

He had to do something...but what? Looking around, he saw a serum near the wreckage of the Egg Fortress and flew down to it. Picking it up, he examined the serum to find out just what it was. Mecha Sonic blinked in surprise to see it was the Egg Emperor serum. He chuckled madly; this would turn the tables. But did he want to use it? Mecha Sonic looked back at the Egg Dragoon and Metal Overlord. He was pretty powerful already but the Egg Dragoon had an advantage because of its electrical attacks.

Mecha Sonic frowned and thought it over. Metal Overlord could certainly use the help. He sighed and injected the serum. A few minutes later, he transformed into the Egg Emperor and flew off to help the robotic dragon. Metal Overlord was irritated at the Egg Dragoon, doing its best to destroy the other robot. The robotic dragon roared and flew towards it. He charged up his most powerful attack and fired at the robot.

The Egg Dragoon tried to move out of the way, still getting hit despite its attempts. It felt its body lose power and tried to continue to attack but it was losing fast. A few minutes later, the Egg Emperor showed up. Metal Overlord acknowledged the Egg Emperor's appearance, hoping the Egg Dragoon didn't notice just yet. The two evil robots turned towards the Egg Dragoon. It registered the newcomer and calculated how to defeat them now. It prepared for their attack, hoping it had calculated everything properly. If they attacked at once, it wasn't sure it would be able to properly react.

Metal Overlord stood back as the Egg Emperor attacked. The Egg Dragoon watched it's attack, trying to calculate the best course of action. Suddenly, the Egg Emperor charged, swinging its spear around. Egg Dragoon avoided them but the other robot fired missiles as well. The Egg Dragoon reacted to the missiles, moving to avoid most of them before firing back. The Egg Emperor blocked them with its shield and charged, holding its lance outwards. The Egg Dragoon was surprised by this and had no time to react.

The lance pierced the Egg Dragoon, going right through it. The Egg Dragoon looked down at the wound. Its circuits were damaged but it could still fight. The Egg Emperor pulled its lance out, looking at the other robot. The Egg Dragoon responded to the attack in what it thought was the best manner. It looked down at the hole in its body and started to shake; it was losing power fast, and would soon shut down. Its systems were critical and it wasn't sure it would hold out much longer.

The Egg Dragoon wanted to do something before it shut down, calculating what it could do with the last of it's power. Using its remaining power, it sent out a powerful electric attack that shocked Metal Madness and the Egg Emperor. With the two robots shocked for the time being, the Egg Dragoon moved away to try and repair his systems.

It ran to the other robot, seeing that it was also in standby mode trying to repair itself. The Egg Dragoon sat and powered down, hoping it could repair its systems. If not, then it would burnout. Metal Overlord and the Egg Emperor decided to leave the injured robot to do its thing. There wasn't any way it was going to survive, as far as they were concerned.

Metal Overlord looked at the Egg Emperor. "Let us move on to Angel Island," he said. "We must obtain the Master Emerald."

The Egg Emperor nodded. The two rose in the air and flew off towards Angel Island, leaving the robots to die. The two landed on Angel Island, looking around to find the Master Emerald's location. They used their sensors and finally saw the Master Emerald. Metal Overlord flew over to it, putting his paws on the emerald. The Egg Emperor waited for Metal Overlord to return with the Master Emerald. He did, and the Egg Emperor touched the gem also. The two robots felt power flowing through them and began to transform into more powerful robots.

When they had done so, they returned their attention to the world below Angel Island. They roared proudly, and dove back down to the cities to take over the world. Metal Overlord set the Master Emerald down near the ruined Egg Fortress. Nobody would bother looking for it there, and the fortress wasn't going to get up any time soon. He growled and flew away, ready to take over the Master Emerald sat by the ruined machine, beginning to glow a little.

A few minutes later, the robots had finished repairing themselves and rose up, accepting their programming. They had to defeat the two evil robots. The robots looked around, searching for the evil robots. They saw Metal Overlord and the Egg Emperor, then ran towards them. If all of them tried at once, maybe earlier won't repeat itself.

The two robots landed in front of the evil robots and charged up their weapons, firing every one at the two evil ones. The evil robots turned in time to get hit with most of the shots. The Egg Dragoon and fused headless robot were doing it, and pressed their attacks. Suddenly, the Egg Emperor charged up its own attack, as did Metal Overlord. The two robots moved away, not wanting to be caught by the brunt of the attacks. If they could avoid most of it, it wouldn't be as bad as they were expecting.

They continued like this for a while until the Egg Emperor and Metal Overlord grew too powerful. The other robots tried to get away from them for the time being, needing to become more powerful as well. The only problem was that they didn't know how to accomplish it. Metal Overlord roared, then fired a powerful blast that engulfed the other robots. The blast didn't do much damage to the other robots due to another getting in the way at the last moment. The Master Emerald was fused with it, helping it to be a much stronger robot.

When the blast cleared, the other robots processed the newcomer in shock. It was E-123 Omega.


	17. Surrender, Or Die

Chapter 17: Surrender, Or Die

The robot was giving off a strong aura. It looked at Metal Overlord, changing its arms into cannons, and spoke.

"You won't be able to win any longer," it said.

Metal Overlord growled. "How did you survive?" He asked E-123 Omega.

"You are the one who foolishly placed the Master Emerald near me."

The robotic dragon growled. "Well, I won't be making that mistake again," he said, and lunged at the robot. However, E-123 Omega fired its cannons at the beast.

The blasts hit the dragon head-on. He hadn't expected the shots to be as powerful as they were. Metal Overlord roared in pain; E-123 Omega was powered by the Master Emerald, which enhanced its powers. He growled and fired the flamethrower at it. E-123 Omega moved away, still unsure of just how much the Master Emerald helped when it came to being damaged. The Master Emerald glowed brightly, and Omega transformed into the Egg Fort. It fired at Metal Overlord, its attacks even more powerful.

Metal Overlord was forced to back away, firing back when he got the chance. The Egg Fort dodged the attack and flew straight at the robotic dragon. The dragon tried to stop it, continuing to fire at the Egg Fort until it had no choice but to try and move. The Egg Fort sped towards Metal Overlord, firing missiles at him and then slammed into the robot.

The robotic dragon moved back with the force that the Egg Fort hit him. He growled, trying to find a way to defeat it. The Egg Fort's drills started up and rammed into Metal Overlord's body, drilling into his chest. Metal Overlord tried to move the Egg Fort away, finding himself too weak to do so. He roared in pain as the drills went through his body, damaging his circuits. The Egg Fort moved away and turned back into E-123 Omega. It looked at Metal Overlord in hate, then spoke in a metallic voice.

"Your time is up, Metal. You will be defeated."

Metal Overlord looked at it. "I think not," he said. "It is you and your robot friends who will!"

He lunged towards E-123 Omega but the robot fired a powerful attack. It ripped through Metal Overlord, destroying the robotic dragon. The dragon roared in pain as he was destroyed. He fell to the ground with a thud and shut down. Now all that was left was the Egg Emperor. E-123 Omega turned toward the Egg Emperor. It looked at the evil robot, wondering what to do. Metal Overlord was already defeated; he was the main enemy. If the Egg Emperor wanted to give up, it supposed it could allow that.

E-123 Omega looked at the robot and spoke. "I offer you a choice: surrender, or die."

The Egg Emperor stared at E-123 Omega, calculating what would be the best course of action. It looked at Metal Overlord and back at the robots. They were far powerful than it, so it had one option: surrender. The Egg Emperor looked down in defeat. "There isn't any way I can survive this."

E-123 Omega nodded. "Very well," it said.

"What will you do with me?" The Egg Emperor asked.

E-123 Omega was silent for a while. Finally, it answered. "I'm not sure what to do with you." The Egg Emperor nodded as the robots landed on the ground, looking at Metal Overlord. Then E-123 Omega got an idea. He could reprogram the Egg Emperor so that it was on their side. "We'll reprogram you to help us. Then, we won't have to worry."

The other robot nodded. It closed its eyes and turned back into Mecha Sonic. E-123 Omega motioned for him to follow once the transformation was complete. Mecha Sonic sighed and looked back at Metal Overlord, and then followed E-123 Omega and the fused robot. After they had left Metal Overlord's optics turned on and he let out a low growl.


	18. The Robot's Allies

Chapter 18: The Robot's Allies

Back at the house, E-123 Omega was currently reprogramming Mecha Sonic. He had made is so that the robot had all of Sonic's memories and would act just like him. Mecha Sonic started up again and looked around at the robots. He gave them a smile.

"What's next?"

E-123 Omega thought about it. "Metal Overlord is defeated, along with Doctor Eggman. Let's go back to his base and make it our own."

Mecha Sonic nodded. "Sounds good. We can use what he's got left there to protect people."

The robot nodded. It turned to look at the fused, headless robot and frowned. "Is there a way to fix your head?"

The fused robot shrugged. E-123 Omega sighed, wondering if the robot should split apart again, or if it even could.

Mecha Sonic looked at E-123 Omega. "Maybe the base will have something."

E-123 nodded. It ran outside, followed by Mecha Sonic. A few minutes later, they came to the base and looked around. E-123 Omega looked around. It scanned the room for anything that would help the fused robot. There were plenty of tools that could help if they could find the robot's head.

Omega nodded and picked the tools up, looking ay Mecha Sonic. "We shall make this base our home," it said.

Mecha Sonic nodded. "Should I go get the other, then?"

"Yes, please do so."

Mecha Sonic left the base and returned to the house. Going inside, he found the other robot and explained what he'd been told. The headless robot followed him to the base. Once they did so, E-123 Omega looked at them and nodded.

"What shall we do now?" Mecha Sonic asked it.

"First, we should see if we can find the head. Then, we may be able to reattach it."

Mecha Sonic did so. He walked out of the base, scanning for the broken head. Unfortunately, he couldn't find it. Checking everywhere he could remember the fighting happening, he still had to return without the head. When he had returned, he went right to E-123 Omega.

"I couldn't find it. Maybe we could find him a new head."

E-123 Omega looked at him and nodded. "Alright," it said. "Let's get started."

They rushed back to the base and saw the robot.

"How is it still operating without its head?" Mecha Sonic asked E-123.

E-123 didn't know the answer to that one. So he made a guess.

"I assume it's because the robot is three different ones fused together."

"Can it separate into those three again, or not?"

"It would make sense if they could, but I'm not sure if they would want to."

E-123 Omega looked around and saw some tools, then began to make the robot a new head. A few hours later, it had finished the job and attacked the head to the robot. Mecha Sonic helped him get the head reattached. When it was done, they moved away from the robot. It stood and looked around, focusing its optics on the other two robots. E-123 Omega sighed in relief as it began to scan the robot for any broken parts. When it was done scanning the other, it nodded in satisfaction.

"Can they separate now?" Mecha Sonic asked.

E-123 Omega wasn't sure. It looked at the robot. "Can you separate, or not?" It asked.

The robot examined itself before nodding. "Yes, I can now."

Omega nodded as it scanned the fused robot again. "Do you want to?"

It nodded. "I might as well. Three more robots would help you more than one."

Omega actually meant to ask if the robot wanted to stay fused, but it decided to let that question by. It watched as the robot separated into the Egg Wyvern, Egg Cerberus and Egg Viper. If need be, they could always fuse again.

Mecha Sonic smiled at the three robots. "All right. Let's take a look around and decide how we want to set this place up."

They nodded and did so. Mecha Sonic helped, as well as E-123. A few hours later, they had finished rebuilding the base to suit them.

"People are going to think it's strange that Eggman's robots are trying to protect them," Mecha Sonic said. "What are we going to tell people?"

E-123 Omega heard this. It turned to Mecha Sonic and spoke. "We tell them that we have free will and that Eggman is no longer our master; he is dead, after all."

"All right." Mecha Sonic smiled. "Let's get going as soon as possible, then."

E-123 Omega nodded, as did the other robots, and left the base.


	19. Metal Overlord Returns

Chapter 19: Metal Overlord Returns

People didn't trust them at first, until they realized that the robots weren't going to attack them. Mecha Sonic went up to them and spoke.

"Eggman is dead, and we have reprogrammed ourselves to defend all of you."

The humans looked at each other and nodded.

"All right," they said.

The robots nodded and walked back to the base. They got there, looking at the rest of the transformation serums.

"What are we going to do with them?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"Use them," E-123 Omega said.

Mecha Sonic frowned. "Why would we do that? There isn't really a need to, is there?"

"We'll use them when something happens. Can you make copies of them?"

Mecha Sonic nodded. "Of course I can." He scanned the serums and began to make copies. Once he had done so, there were many different serums lying there. "All right. What do we do with them now? Put them in storage?"

E-123 Omega nodded. It picked the serums up and put them in a drawer, then looked at Mecha Sonic. A few minutes later, they heard a loud roar coming from outside. All of the robots turned their attention to the outside, wondering what was going on. They ran outside and gasped. It was Mecha Overlord.

"I thought it was dead," Mecha Sonic said.

E-123 Omega looked at him. "So did I," it said. "We have to defeat him once and for all. can you still transform into the Egg Emperor?"

"I don't know why I wouldn't be able to. Let me give it a try."

E-123 nodded. Mecha Sonic closed his eyes and began to transform. He grew in size before his body grew to be shaped like a sphere. His head shrank in size, nearly flattening to the top curve of the body. A large smile showing a mouthful of sharp teeth painted itself where the head connected to the body. From the sides of its pointed nose grew two points resembling the late scientist's mustache. Lower, the body continued transforming. The left shoulder became round and larger, spikes coming off of it. This connected to an arm that was mostly the lance serving as its weapon. The other arm changed to match it in relative size and color, a large shield developing on the outer side of it. From the back of its shoulders grew two long objects with a line of four circular, raised objects running down the center. In the center of the body, a large crystal object formed. Beneath that formed a row of red circular objects larger than the ones on its back. Two short legs took the place of the ones he already had, feet growing larger to take up most of the size. Finishing it off, the robot recolored itself.

The Egg Emperor looked at E-123 Omega and nodded, holding its lance. E-123 Omega transformed itself into the Egg Fort, and the other robots followed them. Metal Overlord was focusing on them directly, waiting for them to arrive.

"You fools thought I was dead," he said. "I am hard to kill. You'll have to try harder." The robots looked at each other. If earlier hadn't worked, what were they going to try this time? The Egg Fort fired at Metal Overlord but it did no good. Metal Overlord laughed and sneered at them. "I said that wasn't going to work this time," it said. "You won't defeat me this time."

The Egg Emperor looked at the other robots and then back to Metal Overlord. It attacked as well. Metal Overlord attacked as well, still convinced there was no way it was going to lose. The other robots retreated for the time being to come up with a plan. The Egg Fort transformed back into E-123 Omega as it watched Metal Overlord fly away.

"We need to come up with something," it said. "Those serums would be a great help."

The other robots nodded. First, they would have to decide which ones to use. They looked through the serums, wondering which ones to use. When Mecha Sonic copied them, he had also made some new ones based on mythical creatures and giant vehicles. What would work best against Metal Overlord, they weren't sure.

"What about the Time Eater or the Nega Wisp Armor?" E-123 Omega asked as it searched through the serums and saw some that were labeled those.

"We could use something like those," The Egg Emperor said.

E-123 Omega nodded, wondering who would take them. The Egg Emperor looked at the other robots, waiting to see who would step up. The other robots looked at each other. A few minutes later, the Egg Cerberus stepped forwards, as did the Egg Dragoon. E-123 Omega nodded. It gave the serums to the two robots. They injected themselves with it, and transformed.

The Egg Cerberus shrank massively, changing purple in color. Large yellow eyes formed on the front curve of its face as the body changed form. It no longer looked like a mechanical dog, instead looking like some floating shape. Two small arm-like points came down from the front of the creature. In the back, points shaped, resembling Sonic's head. A large mouth of sharp teeth formed directly under the eyes as a purple mist shrouded the body, lighter than the purple covering its body.

The Egg Dragoon began to transform into a robotic Time Eater. The wings moved down a little, altering to form the Time Eater's thick arms. The ends of the both wings altered to proper hands, still keeping their mechanical look. Gears came from the creature's back as the body grew in size, forming a sort of twisted cone shape at the bottom. The body, head, and shoulders came in to form the upper half of the cone shaped body. Two long points came out of the top, forming the mechanical horns. Eyes and a large mouth opened up in its head, points forming the teeth in the mouth. It looked around at the others.

The mechanical Time Eater screeched and nodded. It looked at everyone, and then to the Egg Emperor.

"We ready now?" The Egg Emperor asked.

The two transformed robots nodded and flew out of the base. The Egg Emperor grinned and followed them, as did E-123 Omega.


	20. A Rematch

Chapter 20: A Rematch

All of the robots watched for Metal Overlord. It wasn't too hard to find which way he had gone. They heard a roar and saw him head for another city, then followed him. The Purple Frenzy turned back into the Egg Cerberus; it would change back later. Running along the ground, the Egg Cerberus looked up at the other robots.

"What's our plan?"

"We're not sure," E-123 Omega said as it looked at the Egg Cerberus. "Do you have anything in mind?"

It shook its head. "No, I didn't."

E-123 Omega nodded. It scanned the city of damage and saw there was some. "He's already done some damage to the city," Omega said. "We shouldn't increase that too much, or allow any more people get killed."

The other robots nodded.

"What will we do?" The Egg Emperor asked as it looked around the city.

Omega wasn't certain what course of action they should take. Getting the citizens out would prevent them from dying, but Metal Overlord would be harder to fight with them divided like that.

"We must stick together, no matter what happens," it said. "Lead the citizens out of Metal Overlord's way so that they don't die."

The other robots nodded in agreement. That made sense to them.

"What do we do about him?" The Egg Emperor asked. "Hit him with everything we've got?"

E-123 Omega nodded. It looked at the Time Eater, knowing that the robot would help greatly. It looked at the Egg Cerberus and handed a serum. "Take this," E-123 Omega said. "It will transform you into the Nega Wisp Armor."

The Egg Cerberus nodded as E-123 Omega injected the serum. Then, the robotic dog began to transform. First, most of the color changed to purple. Changing into the Purple Frenzy's shape, more alterations took place. The eyes changed so they were now gray, and the body was now supported by four short legs. Two long, thin tails came from the back of the shape. The spikes on its back changed in general shape, more than the other form had developing. On the tip of each tail formed a large pincer, open with what looked like a cannon in the center. A large tank formed on its back and the mouth opened to roar.

The Nega Wisp Armor then began to grow larger. Once it finally stopped growing, it looked at the other robots.

It growled and the roared loudly. E-123 Omega grinned as it scanned the newly transformed robot; this would help as well.

"What's our next plan of action?"

The Nega Wisp Armor looked at E-123 Omega. "We will fight," it told the other robot. "My abilities are greatly enhanced now."

E-123 Omega finished scanning the robot and it nodded in satisfaction. "We shouldn't waste any more time then."

The three robots hovered in the air and flew off towards Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord looked to the robots approaching him.

"You have transformed," he said. "I am impressed. Now, let us finish this once and for all."

E-123 Omega closed its eyes and transformed into the Egg Fort. Metal Overlord didn't wait for their attacks, moving as soon as the Egg Fort had finished transforming. He slammed into the ship as it began to attack. The ship fell back, alarms going off. It charged up its cannons and then fired at the dragon as the Time Eater, Egg Emperor, and Nega Wisp Armor attacked at once.

Metal Overlord avoided what he could, attacking the nearest one afterward. He roared and flew towards the Time Eater. It screeched, throwing out its hands as it began to manipulate time. This gave the Egg Fort time to attack. The Egg Fort fired at Metal Overlord, all of its shots hitting the robotic dragon due to the manipulation of time. Metal Overlord roared in pain and felt its power drop. If this kept up, he would lose. There had to be some way to turn the tide; he had to get rid of the Time Eater, or reprogram it and the others to work for him.

Metal Overlord processed what it could do, trying to calculate a way out of this. He roared and attacked the Time Eater, putting a paw on its head to start reprogramming it. The Time Eater tried to move away, stopping once Metal Overlord got into its systems. Before any of the others cold stop it, the Time Eater was on Metal Overlord's side.

It screeched and attacked its former allies. The Egg Fort, Nega Wisp Armor, and Egg Emperor all struck back. Fighting the Time Eater was something nobody wanted to do. Between its time manipulation and Metal Overlord's attacks, they were quickly losing the fight.

Metal Overlord chuckled. "You three are losing; face it. Once I destroy you, I will rule forever."

The Egg Fort powered up more and fired. Metal Overlord simply moved out of the way once the Time Eater had once again slowed time. It was a losing battle, and the good robots knew it. As much as they hated to admit it, it looked they would have to retreat. The robots fled, but not before Metal Overlord destroyed one of them: the Nega Wisp Armor. With it destroyed, they would have a harder time of defeating Metal Overlord, and they knew it. They needed a better plan than the one they had. The Egg Emperor and Egg Fort flew back to the base. Metal Overlord chuckled as he watched them leave, and turned to the Time Eater.

"Let's get to work conquering the rest of this world," he said. "They can't do anything now."

The Time Eater nodded, and the two evil robots flew off.


	21. Metal Madness

Chapter 21; Metal Madness  


When they got to the base, the Egg Fort changed back to E-123 Omega. "This is bad," it said, looking at the Egg Emperor. "We must change our strategy."

The Egg Emperor nodded. "I'm not sure what we can do against the Time Eater."

E-123 Omega thought about it. "What should we do?" It asked.

"Find some way to either reprogram it again, or kill it."

E-123 Omega nodded. "Killing it would be best. If the Time Eater is kept alive, we will not stand a chance."

The Egg Emperor changed back into Mecha Sonic, nodding in agreement. "But how do we kill something like that?"

E-123 Omega hesitated. It was processing how to kill the Time Eater, and finally came up with an idea. "Eggman has to have something around here that can stop it," Omega said. "He seems to have things ready for anything else that could have happened."

Mecha Sonic nodded. He looked at the Egg Wyvern and the Egg Viper, wondering what to do. "Let's look around. Scan everything you find." The other robots nodded and did so. A few minutes later, they found some of Eggman's inventions. One could stop time. "Think this is strong enough?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"It's possible," E-123 Omega said as it scanned the invention. "We could always use another serum."

"Another Time Eater?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Do you think they're powers will cancel each other out if they use it at the same time?"

"Yes, that is what I'm calculating," E-123 Omega said.

Mecha Sonic nodded. If he was right, then the battle would be more in their favor than it was currently. "So, who will transform into the second Time Eater?" He asked, looking around at the other robots.

The Egg Viper came forward. Mecha Sonic nodded and injected the serum into its body. The Egg Viper rose into the air before transforming. The tail thickened most of the way, molding perfectly with its expanding body. The two wheels on the sides became the shoulders with arms coming our of them later. Gears attached to the back of the robot in various locations. A face opened on the front of the head, which also shrank to the proper size in proportion with the body. In minutes, a second Time Eater floated in the area, identical to the one they had lost.

E-123 Omega scanned it and nodded. A second Time Eater would help. "Are you okay?" It asked. The Time Eater looked at them and screeched. The robots took that as a yes. "Great," it said. "Let's go."

The robots left to find Metal Overlord once again and stop him. Hopefully, for good this time. A few minutes later, they found him and the original Time Eater destroying another city. Metal Overlord looked at the coming robots and soon saw the new Time Eater. Looking at his own, he motioned for him to attack. If he got the upper hand, they wouldn't be able to stop him.

The Two Time Eaters screeched and attacked each other. Metal Overlord's was stronger but the good one wouldn't give up. They raised their hands and used their powers. For a brief moment, everything stopped for both sides of the battle. Then, time began flowing again as the manipulation from both Time Eaters cancelled each other.

Metal Overlord saw this and growled in anger. He hadn't expected that turn of events, and doubted he would be able to reprogram that one as easily as the last. Not with the other robots keeping him away. He growled again, knowing he had to reprogram them. E-123 Omega transformed into the Egg Fort, and Mecha Sonic became the Egg Emperor. Metal Overlord watched as they transformed, calculating the best way to go about his plans. He knew that he could reprogram them, but how? Metal Overlord worked on figuring that out, paying attention to how the other robots were moving. Getting destroyed before he could figure that out wouldn't do him any good.

A few minutes later, he came up with the solution. He could have his Time Eater stop time and reprogram the robots then. He just had to make sure the other Time Eater would be too busy to stop it. Metal Overlord growled and caught the other Time Eater's attention, then distracted it and sent an order to his Time Eater. The Time Eater he had commanded stopped time before the other could realize what was happening. The robotic dragon let out a loud roar, and then began to reprogram the good robots over to his side. It took a while to get all three, but he succeeded.

The battle was over. Metal Overlord had won, and the robots were on his side. E-123 Omega was still in the form of the Egg Fort also.

"Now, we should conquer the planet," he told the robots.

They nodded at their new leader, and flew off after Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord thought over which cities would be the hardest to conquer, planning to go to them first. He chuckled and moved out of Station Square, heading towards Central City where the President was. The robots followed him, awaiting his orders once they had arrived.

He looked at them. "Take down the White House, and kill the President. Once the United States government collapses, we will have free reign."

The robots didn't waste any time, immediately going out to follow his commands. Metal Overlord nodded. He watched over the destruction the robots caused, giving them more orders when needed. A few hours later, Central City was destroyed. Metal Overlord chuckled madly; the government had fallen, and soon, the world would be his. He ordered the robots to continue on to other large cities around the planet and destroy those as well. They nodded and did so. Metal Overlord looked at the Egg Fort and went inside the ship.

Looking around, he was impressed with how much detail was put into the interior of the ship. E-123 Omega had transformed into a magnificent vehicle. He wondered if the ship would stay like this forever or revert to its robot form.

"How long can you stay like this?" He wasn't sure if the ship would even be able to respond to him.

The ship said nothing. Metal Overlord sighed and walked up to the control panel, looking at all the buttons that could control it. Looking them over, he quickly processed what each button did. The robotic dragon nodded and began to control the ship. It moved at his command, and he chuckled.

"This will be more helpful than I originally thought."

He continued to control the ship as it flew in the sky. Metal Overlord knew that it could move and do everything on its own but he wanted to see how it ran. After a while, he started looking around the rest of the ship. With al the space inside it, he could use it to move things when he needed. He was surprised that the ship was big enough to hold his draconic form. Nodding in satisfaction, he flew out of the ship. Taking a look at what the others were doing, he was pleased with their progress.

Metal Overlord nodded and flew down to aid the robots. In a matter of days, the robots had destroyed every major city on the planet. They now were in control of the planet with Metal Overlord as the leader. E-123 Omega was still in the form of the Egg Fort, and Mecha Sonic was still the Egg Emperor. Without any of their leaders, the people of the planet soon resigned to the fact that they could do nothing to oppose the robots. The robots were now the rulers of Earth, and Metal Overlord had done what he set out to do.


End file.
